This invention relates generally to a machine for punching holes in an elongated length of metal stock and for shearing the stock into individual pieces.
A machine of this general type is disclosed in Kuchar U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,907. In that machine, an elongated piece of angle iron is fed endwise and intermittently along a generally horizontal path. When the angle iron dwells, it is rigidly clamped and then holes are punched in either or both legs of the angle iron. During a subsequent dwell, the angle iron is again clamped and its leading end portion is cut off by a shear. After repeated cycles, the elongated length of angle iron is cut into several individual pieces each having punched holes in its legs.
In some cases, a second length of angle iron is welded to the first length before the trailing end of the first length is advanced past the upstream end of the machine. In this way, individual lengths of stock are formed into a longer length for handling by the machine.
An angle iron normally is thought of as being L-shaped in cross-section but, in the present machine, the angle iron is oriented such that it defines an upwardly opening V as it is fed through the machine. Thus, various means for supporting, feeding and clamping the angle iron are shaped and designed to accommodate the V-shaped configuration of the angle iron.
Many fabricating shops also have a need to punch and shear elongated lengths of flat stock as well as angle iron. Heretofore, such shops required one machine for handling angle iron and a separate machine for flat stock.